


The Garden

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice Lord - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 戴安娜不是联盟里唯一有古神血统的人。





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> 非常意识流，动画正义领主前提，延伸原作是动画和BVS，除去超死亡的情节  
> 冥王春神梗的白灰，我再强调一下非常意识流

“天哪，真的是他！……嘿，快点！我们得抓住这个机会！”

女孩的声音和急促的脚步声，镜头摇晃，视野模糊不清，一个白黑相间的身影正在远处徒手搬运一辆滑到桥沿的货车。

“等等，你确定我们还能……别那么快！嘿，等等我！”

一个男孩，听起来有些慌乱，稍稍透露出一丝恐惧，但同样兴奋。

“——超人先生！嘿，你好！我们可以——我是说，不好意思打扰你，我可以问你几个问题吗？”

距离飞快的拉近，视野一阵颠簸后定格在一个从下往上的视角上，根据声音和身高对比估测孩童的年纪在十二到十三之间。男孩没再出声，但女孩的嗓音响亮，只有末尾捎上一点点颤音，她镜头里的那个男人有一张不好亲近的严肃面孔。

勇气可嘉。

“……是超人领主，孩子。请稍等。”在短暂的惊讶后，男人点了点头。他示意镜头先退后一些，然后把货车里显然已经醉的找不到边的司机一把扯出来，动作粗暴，面无表情，接着把他交给了附近的警察，一组穿着领主标志的小队就在不远处的巡逻车边等着。

超人领主转过来，正面再次对准镜头，极具穿透力的双眼向下俯视。镜头后方传来一声小小的抽气声。

他短暂的微笑了一下。

“现在可以了，请说。”领主温和的说。

“好、好的——我，呃，这其实是学校布置的作业，我们要去采访消防员、律师、医生或者警察，就是一些英雄职业。”

女孩说的断断续续，看来紧张终于找上了她。聪明的女孩，但不怎么聪明的选择。英雄职业并不符合她眼前的这名采访对象。

“——总之，我想问的是，呃，”镜头晃动，翻找物件的摩挲声，纸页被翻开，然后是清嗓子的声音，“——你为什么要做这个职业？”

“因为有人必须站出来。”简洁的回答，接着一个停顿。

“……因为有人需要保护这个世界，你提到的那些职业也都是保护者们，在这点上我也一样，我们都在为了让这个世界变得更美好、更安全而努力。”语速刻意放慢，言辞简化，是在为孩子做出调整。

贴心，只可惜是彻彻底底的歪曲事实。

“好的，下一个问题——”

被打断了。

“——问问他是不是等会儿也会切除那个家伙的脑叶。”男孩嘀咕进麦克风里，显然没注意到自己的声音有多响。

彻底的死寂。

不用听也能知道恐慌在蔓延，镜头开始轻颤。

“……不，我不会那样做。”依然是温和的回答。几秒钟后，画面再次找回聚焦，超人领主的表情没有明显改变，依然耐心且平静，稍稍有些像被逗乐了似的的抿着嘴。

他故意咳嗽一声，转向拿着手机的女孩，语气彬彬有礼：“女士，下一问是？”

一声响亮的倒抽气声，还有像是用力踹了谁一脚的小声惊呼，伴随着嘟囔的抱怨和谴责。

“是、是的，超人领主先生，下一问是……噢，你最喜欢这个世界的哪一点。”在说到这里时，女孩的声音轻快起来，充斥着好奇与期待。

“这条其实是我自己提出来的，我也最想知道这个，你瞧，我看过你以前的采访，先生，有一次你也被问到了这个问题，但没来得及回答。”

……一个值得敬佩的小记者。伶牙俐齿，提前做过功课，这是与生俱来的记者风采。

好女孩。

一阵沉默，镜头中的男人看起来若有所思。

解除危机后，背景里天桥上的车流开始缓慢的重新运作，大都会的工作日早晨总是如此高效率。忽然间，有人在后方大声叫起了两个名字，声音里透着惊慌。画面又一次变得模糊，可以推测是孩子们的监护人终于意识到了这边的情况。

一句这个年纪的小孩不该会的脏话。然后女孩的声音远离麦克风，急不可耐，像是受不了似的大声回喊道：“天哪，我还在问问题呢，妈妈！就再一小会儿——”

“——是其中的人们。”

一个低声的回答，不加以注意就会被错过。

下一秒，在孩子们能做出反应前，空气爆破的声音响起，超人领主从镜头里消失。

 

*

 

“我不是唯一有古神血统的那个。”

回想起来，一切起源于黛安娜的这句话。

这是正义领主们以绝对的力量统治世界的第七年，得益于卡尔，花园在逐年变得愈发生机盎然。阿尔弗雷德和达米安依然陪伴着他，他的末子在重压下挺身而出接替了蝙蝠披风，是如今的黑夜骑士，而那位忠诚的老管家经过数年的挣扎最终也没能离开，出于对他没有血缘的孩子们的慈爱与包容，他主动选择接受古神的馈赠，答应留在韦恩大宅。

他把花园彻底交给了布鲁斯。

最开始，这仅仅源自他永不停息的探究心理。他会用新生的能力帮助阿尔弗雷德复原一些过去他的父母们会偏爱的花种，催促从世界各地寄来的种子们在掌心发芽、伸展，经脉交错从纤细脆弱变为茁壮，能够被转嫁到土壤里，甚至得以违背对环境的要求而肆意生长，终日绽放。

鸟鸣花香伴随着他，这是布鲁斯在以前没有学会过去欣赏的。延续了韦恩家族一贯的哥特式风格，花园有着高墙般的铁栅栏，哭泣天使与滴水兽比肩俯视世间，常春藤缠绕期间，从脚底爬到挡住石雕泪珠的手指，在哥谭阴郁不见阳光的是空下泛着更深一层的浓郁青色，再往深处，铺天盖地的色彩遮蔽视线，所有植被都像是油画般的浓墨重彩，四季盛开不息，被定格的隽永，且在边沿挂着过于真切到会令人反感的露水。

某次造访时，卡尔评价说这很不错，他该有一些度日的爱好。

布鲁斯对此不予评价。

后来，这逐渐变为了某种习惯，灵感来自孤独堡垒里独属于氪星幸存者的那个温室，而坐在一笔无处可用的巨大财富上让他终于得以稍稍纵容自己和他的好管家。几年之后，这座花园虽然还不算是什么植物博览会，但他已经拥有了无限寿命，因此有的是时间继续下去。

布鲁斯挽起袖子去亲手种下的第一株花是蓝色鸢尾。

 

*

 

追溯到上古时代，天神行走于人间，人与神之间的界限模糊，他们拥有远超于人类的能力，但依然拥有人性。他们做出了许多非凡的事，数次拯救这个世界于危难之际，为人类送上光明与火，带来希望。

但他们也会谋杀、会强奸、会掠夺。

这不是什么值得赞颂的血脉传承，不过布鲁斯自认为没有资格抱怨。

 

*

 

回忆过去是不可取的。

因为记忆总会以一种经过过滤的眼光被呈现出来，在发生过的无数事件中，人脑倾向于记住那些造成极大感情刺激，或是在事后看来与实情相符的信息，因此凡是对意识本质有所深入考量的人都将陷入自我肯定与自我怀疑的漩涡之中。

布鲁斯没有超脱与此，他的记忆实在太过漫长，依靠超级电脑的记录又太容易被篡改，而最主要的原因是，他还被永远定格在了这个尴尬的年纪，他今年四十六岁，去年是，前年也是，之后的每一年都会是。

泛白的鬓角和疲惫的眼睛，棱角永远尖锐，言辞永远见血。而就在几年前，他以现在的这幅面容去和克拉克讨论过寿命，关于牺牲、谋杀和固定行当的风险防范。他主动交付给那个将青春永驻的天神之子自己的遗嘱，违背了理智敲响的警钟，从某条黑暗的小巷深处找到了再一次去爱人的力量，告诉他自己的感情将会陪伴他直到年轻人不再记得起这个纪元，直到他不再需要。

不到一年之后，他第一次发现自己能使枯花起死回生。

那次克拉克就在附近，他们刚从外星归来，任务完成的勉勉强强，但在世界得到拯救且没有队友伤亡的情况下，这于他们而言已经算是一种胜利。起因是一朵被夜风带到窗沿上的野花，在超人把蝙蝠侠放下时无意间压了上去，布鲁斯的手指与干枯的花瓣接触，下一秒，一种古怪的情绪摄住年长的男人。克拉克对此的反应有些过激，但在反复确认过这不是什么会伤害到布鲁斯的情况后，他彻底放松下来，选择好奇的看着那一小簇白色花瓣重新被水份充盈，变得饱满又鲜活，一种顽强的生命力的体现。

彼时的天神之子还会笑，会用疼惜但尊敬的目光看向他的拍档和情人，甚至调侃他是不是中了毒藤的新把戏。作为回应，布鲁斯只是疲于解释的翻了翻眼睛，然后忽然扯住一把鲜红披风，选择用行动去堵住那张说不出什么好话的嘴。

他们都以为这只是任务中涉及到魔法的部分的延续，会随着时间消退，因此也不值得大惊小怪。

如今想来，时运不济正是指这样。

 

*

 

在所有联盟与哥谭工作的间隙，他们做了很多实验。第一次是来自某位追求者的玫瑰，哥谭韦恩是时下最炙手可热的单身汉，这对当事人而言倒不是什么意外，但也正是因此，这些花束没能得到什么精心照料，眼看即将枯萎，花瓣凋零在桌面上，卷曲的泛着褐色。

布鲁斯只花了3.89秒就找到了复原它的方法。在成功的时候，他有一刹那的惊讶，不敢相信这个小小的新能力还存在着。

“你为它们注入了新生，布鲁斯少爷。”他的老管家反复视察着隔离手套中连荆棘都被复原了的玫瑰，忍不住加以赞叹，随即又皱起眉，扭头看向他的雇主。

“我希望你没有隐瞒任何对你的负面影响。”他警告的说，同时将花插回水瓶中。

布鲁斯只是耸肩。他毫无感觉，无论是生理或感情上都是。他已经步入中年，玫瑰不能唤起他对美好感情的追忆或期待，但有一双明亮的蓝眼睛可以。想到这里，他用刚才复活了一株死花的手指抵住嘴唇，掩盖住一个细小、谨慎的微笑，然后懒厌的摆臂，感到熟悉的疲倦与酸痛涌上来，随后忽然又被抽走了。

他皱了一下眉，但没有多想什么。

“不，阿尔弗雷德，我什么都没感觉到。”布鲁斯顿了顿，纠正自己，“事实上，我感觉很好。”

然后他背过身，思绪已经飘向下一项工作。无论这份能力是否还将继续延续下去，截止到目前为止，布鲁斯还看不到其中的价值，也因此兴致缺缺，于是把剩余工作都推给了自己勤恳的老管家。

“记得帮我记录一下这束玫瑰的生长周期，好吗？”他心不在焉的说，“多谢，阿福。”

 

*

 

在某一天的深夜，布鲁斯在计算氰化钾固体融水的时间时听到一个声音。

陌生的女声，年轻却古老，一声非常漫长的轻柔叹息，莫名的熟稔到令他头痛欲裂。

 _小孩的儿戏。_ 这个声音如此评价。

这宛如一道惊雷砸中虚空，他猛地回过头，但蝙蝠洞里没有第二个人。在短暂的惊讶与困惑过后，布鲁斯揉着阵阵作痛的额角，决意把这归结于今晚遇到了哈莉·奎茵和她的毒气弹上。

在这之后，他一整晚都心神不宁，但找不出根由。

 

*

 

第三十七次实验是一只不幸在三楼窗沿上撞断脖颈的飞鸟。

在达米安捧着那具小小的破碎躯体走到他跟前来前，布鲁斯从未想过自己这种无伤大雅的能力会延续到这个地方。

他最近经常头痛，只是脑后一根神经隐隐的绷着，在思考时用的那个心声也一并变得古怪，除了儿童时代，通常人们不会有一个可以准确描述其特征的心音，但显然，布鲁斯在步入中年已久的四十六岁设法做到了任何成年人都无法做到的事。在这之前，他已经排除了魔法因素影响，单纯只是为了以防万一。

而现在，他的心声在他看到达米安手中的雀鸟时发出了一声柔软的感叹，语调充满惊喜。

_噢，一封情书，多么浪漫。_

布鲁斯浑身一僵。但在他能质疑这个想法究竟出自哪个显然已经病变的角落之前，达米安还在用那种恳切的目光看着他。他的儿子很少要求什么，这让布鲁斯瞬间心软下来，集中注意力。

“我不能保证什么，在这之前的都只是植物。”他警告的说，但仍然主动摘下手套，伸出双手，“不要抱有期待。”

耗时1.35秒。

布鲁斯成功了，并且感觉比之前的任何一次都要更好。那只雀鸟的脖颈恢复平整，羽翼丰满，混沌的灰白从两颗眼珠中褪去，还原出了明亮的两颗黑豆，它从布鲁斯的掌心里一跃而起，引喉鸣叫，声音清脆嘹亮。

在那个瞬间，最初不可置信的震惊褪却后，恐惧和狂喜的两种情绪同时攫住布鲁斯，矛盾的感受冲击着他对这个世界和自身的认知，直到求知欲与好奇最终占了上风。在所有或是繁复或是危险的身份之下，布鲁斯自认为是个学者，这是他永远无法摆脱的天性。

这有继续研究的价值，而他决意看到这份不知来源的能力的尽头。随着这个要追逐到底的信念腾升，温暖的新生开始血液在布鲁斯的血管里沸腾、涌动，声音高昂又热烈，与那雀鸟在轻啄达米安的手指时发出的愉快鸣叫声一起听来，就像是一首迟来太久的奏鸣曲。

 

*

 

从第一百零三次实验开始，克拉克也加入了进来。

在孤独堡垒进行研究让他们能够得到更多信息，尽管他们依然对这种能力的来源与尽头没有头绪，但双方的思路仍为此变得更为广阔。

布鲁斯知道这次研究的终点会是什么，那也是针对这个世界的所有的问题的最终答案：人类本身的生命。在一个即将年逾五十的年纪时，他意识到自己正在久违的开始为某件事而期待不已。从身边正紧紧握住他的那只手来看，克拉克想必也是一样。

 

*

 

阿尔弗雷德有一句很有趣的话，布鲁斯对它记忆犹新。

“真怀念我们最大的威胁是会爆炸的发条企鹅的时候。”说这话时，他严肃的老管家甚至做了个鬼脸。

那时候布鲁斯记得自己回以一笑，附上了一句配合的调侃。

但他们心照不宣，这个世界永远都像一只滑坡上的车轱辘，行径方向只有一个：下。

 

*

一年之后，莱克斯·卢瑟杀死了闪电侠。

*

 

从第一百九十四次开始，之后的每一次实验都是超级人类的遗体。在失败过太多次后，布鲁斯有一种强烈的预感，他的能力终将止步于此。

植物与动物的生命和人类不同，或许是因为基因链的复杂性，或许是因为魔法学上的灵魂本质，总之他失败了。第一次尝试时布鲁斯就明白自己不该这么做，这其中涉及太多伦理道德问题，而布鲁斯在这方面从来没有过什么好记录。但在想到有一个父亲刚刚失去了自己的儿子时，他仍然选择走进了孤独堡垒的营养舱，忽然间感到自己无比的自私又卑微。

一周之后，克拉克在他的第四十五次失败后才拖着充满疲惫与愤怒的身躯回到堡垒，随即发现布鲁斯正在试图做什么。

他们时隔许久的大吵了一架，布鲁斯被一种难以言喻的不理智感裹住，黑暗蒙蔽双眼，令他无法呼吸，血液沸腾，在咆哮出的尖利言辞间，他挫败的怒吼，然后折身凑向巴里的躯体，意图再尝试一次。他不知道自己这么做是想要证明什么，或许巴里会完好无损、意识清醒的复活，或许他确实对一切都无能为力，而他们的朋友与战友已经永远的逝去了。

但他哪个结论都没得到，这次，在携着被烈火灼烧过后的枯萎情绪去触碰巴里指尖的瞬间，一个古老且熟悉的声音自黑暗里滋生，然后卷走了他。

意识剩余的最后一刻，布鲁斯听见有人叫出他的名字。

 

*

 

黑暗里有人在行步。

雾气弥漫的长河延伸向尽头，一叶小船漂向他，丁点灯火摇曳。

_你属于这个地方。_

在最初的迷惑过去之后，恐惧涌出来、涌出来、 _ **涌出来**_ 。

布鲁斯咬紧后槽牙，直到从舌尖上尝到血。

 

*

醒来时他在孤独堡垒的修复舱里，耳边是滴水声与异鸟鸣歌，手里握着一束小小的水仙，感觉上仿佛做了一场荒诞至极的大梦。

接着他抛下花，记忆一片混乱，跌跌撞撞的走出去，然后第一次见到了卡尔·艾尔。

白色的披风，黑色的制服，吊丧的颜色，希望的三原色不知所踪。在那一刻，一种仿若脱离躯体的失重感袭向布鲁斯，他失去声音，只能听着新诞生的正义领主向自己解释一切，关于距离他们的朋友的死亡已经过去六个月，关于这个世界所存在的根深蒂固的问题，关于布鲁斯的昏迷，关于他们意图改革。

在叙述的全程克拉克都平静的不可思议，就好像他已经失去了一切情绪，再也没有什么能打击到他，超脱人性的陌生感袭来。

他在最后才告诉布鲁斯有关他自身的真相。

“黛安娜去了一次天堂岛，她知道你究竟是什么了。”他说，“你是生命，是盎然生机与光明，是严冬后的救赎，你是帕尔赛福涅，或者说本该是。”

“在觉醒之后，在接触到关系过于密切的死亡时，你会……去另外一个世界。死者之地，冥王的宫殿，你知道的，布鲁斯，就是神话里的那个故事，冥王掠夺了春神，一年中有一半的时间她被禁锢在地下，期间地上世界将被严冬与死亡笼罩。”

白色的披风擦过脚踝，直到徐徐落地。在黑白两色的应承下，年轻的天神轮廓冷硬，似乎已经成为了一个截然不同的人。一味沉浸在震惊与疑惑里不是解决问题的方案，但布鲁斯不知道该回答什么，他还需要更多信息才能得出结论，才能相信眼前的男人究竟变成了什么、以及自己到底是什么，于是他始终沉默，允许对方的靠近。

“……你从一开始就是对的，这个世界只有在你强迫它时才会变得合理。”在当前这个他们彼此都很熟悉的距离下，克拉克轻柔的喃喃，指关节摩挲着男人冰凉的颧骨，再滑到下颚，那里一片光滑，似乎所有的新城代谢都已经停止，只剩下心跳证明他依然活着。

“我不会把你也交给死亡，布鲁斯。”

这仿佛一记响亮的巴掌。布鲁斯缄默不语，任由那只手从自己脸庞滑下去，然后变成一只紧紧攥住的拳头。一种预感在此刻腾升，这将是他最后一次对自己承认克拉克这个名字。

 

*

 

要理解超人领主——卡尔·艾尔的所作所为并不困难，他一直是个理想主义者，如今有了一个付诸实践的正当理由。他想要创造一个理想乡，一个没有犯罪的世界，要杜绝一切邪恶势必要从头开始，因此思想变成了罪恶的一种，切除脑叶成为正义的必须手段。他们不杀人，但比那更糟糕，他们杀死人类的自由思考。

在能够完全理解的前提下，要接受是不现实的。

做为蝙蝠侠，他有针对正义联盟的每一个人一旦反叛时需要进行的计划，但他没有想到在这件事真正发生的时候，他会是被判定为反派位置的那个人，这让他的计划变得格外复杂，而且不得不无限的拉长战线。而在其中，超人领主身为领主联盟的领导者的地位更是让他难以接受，一种彻底脱离了人类范畴的神性如今笼罩着他，让他无论是在看来或是实际意义上都比过去更为坚不可摧，从那个堪萨斯的小镇男孩到如今的独裁者卡尔·艾尔的转变太过突兀，对布鲁斯而言甚至可以说是一夜产生的，这让他难以言喻的痛苦又迷惑，就好像在失去了闪电侠后，他又接连失去了克拉克。

这正是布鲁斯的黑天鹅，他难以相信这真的发生了，更加难以相信自己居然没有预料到这一天的到来。超人并非人类，他从来都不是，但在过去，他身上所展现出的那种丰满的人性比任何人类——包括布鲁斯自己——都要美好又浩大，那是能够包容世间一切不公与苦难的高尚情节，而正是这种无限真实的通感共情吸引了布鲁斯，让他近乎不顾一切的选择俯首投诚，先后交付出自己的友谊、尊重和爱情。而哪怕只是因为这点，在屋内只有他自己一人的脆弱时刻，布鲁斯会承认他为此憎恨着卡尔·艾尔。

没什么能改变他要阻止卡尔的决心。

第一年的时候，他以蝙蝠领主的身份在地下资助并组建反抗军，钢骨是唯一在察觉后主动来找到他的人，但并不是要阻止或加入，精密机械构成的大脑让他拥有比哥谭骑士更强悍冷静的思维逻辑，他只是来告诉布鲁斯这件事的成功率。

“巴里不会想要这样的，”钢骨在离开前这么告诉他，像是在劝慰，又像是在缅怀，“他一直很敬仰你和超人。”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，但在面具下咬紧牙齿。他知道钢骨友善、稍许还有些的悲哀的态度完全出自真心，这名年轻人虽然看似冷酷，但实际上却还是太过天真，他不自知的成为了另一个人的说客。他的说辞完全建立在充斥着他人风格的自以为是的了解上，因为巴里·艾伦本人就在中心城外的一座私人墓地里，在六尺之下的坟土里，他不会再敬仰任何人，自然也不会想要什么。

而如果卡尔胆敢利用巴里去煽动其他人的想法，那么布鲁斯也不介意开始利用自己的另一重身份。

 

*

 

领主军队的势力在不断扩大，战火悄无声息的点起，在恐惧和平之下，很多东西都在蠢蠢欲动。

他们在夜翼能够陨落以前完成了对古神的契约仪式的研究，春神的力量将给予人永生，但必须是在卡隆把他们的灵魂载走之前，布鲁斯没有征求他的同意的时间，但他不后悔那么做了。在那之后，迪克离开了他们。紧跟着是蒂姆、卢修斯、芭芭拉和戈登，他们转到地下继续策划推翻正义领主，其中一部分人决定不再与蝙蝠侠有任何联络。

不是所有人都能够接受他的改变，在他们看来，拥抱血脉中的神性让他变得比过去更加疏于言辞、更加冷漠，但布鲁斯不以为意，只要他们今天还活着，这对于他而言就是一种胜利。杰森是唯一一个明确拒绝了他的人，布鲁斯不打算放弃。

 _有人很喜欢他，我们的这个孩子。_ 一个如今有了名称的声音这么告诉他，嗓音柔顺、裹着笑意。 _下次，记得问问他为什么。_

 

*

 

第二年，反叛军的半只第三梯队和六个阿卡姆的罪犯被正义领主们捉住，关入了设立在瞭望塔外的独立监管机构里。卡尔撤销了布鲁斯在孤独堡垒的所有权限。

第三年的时候，蝙蝠领主脱离领主联盟，在重创瞭望塔后深入远东躲避追踪，坐落于哥谭远郊的曾经的正义联盟基地被遗弃，而反叛军击败了钢骨。

第四年时形势急转直下，整只第一梯队包括红头罩在内的总计十六人被捉住。蝙蝠侠在同年公布真实身份，做为布鲁斯·韦恩被正义领主击溃，在那只后，神奇女侠离开领主联盟回到天堂岛。

剩下的只是苟延残喘。

和神奇女侠的一战几乎摧毁了布鲁斯，同样拥有古神的血脉，他们之间的战斗激烈程度远超过过去的任何一次交手，双方都是绝对认真的，理念的不同是最显而易见的理由，但再深一层的那个原因就没有所谓大义那么好听了。因为他们曾经是朋友，而在这点上，布鲁斯憎恨她选择了卡尔的程度不亚于他憎恨卡尔本人。

但在面对他的质问时，戴安娜却露出了极其不解似的神色。

“我花了一个多世纪才从失去某个对我来说至关重要的人的伤痛里走出来，蝙蝠侠，很久以前你曾经拿这点来反驳过我。”神奇女侠的声音本应该永远的坚定有力，但此刻听来，她透露出了一种深入骨髓的疲惫与脆弱。

“现在，试试看无时无刻都处于那种伤痛里，你不知道这个人什么时候会消逝，不知道为什么，也不知道自己是否还能承受住，再一次的，因为在那之前你们已经经历过了一次惨痛的失去。”

她怒视布鲁斯，双眼里涌出来水光，紧握着真言绳索的手指不住的发颤。

“那就是那六个月里我的感受，我们的感受，所以别告诉我你不知道这一切是为什么！”

在极其短暂的某一瞬间，布鲁斯能够与他曾经的朋友感同身受，也能够分享那份足以摧毁任何人的痛苦。但在紧跟其后的下一秒，全然的理智重新回到他身上。

_她爱我们，噢，阿瑞斯的女儿。多么可爱。_

他没有回答。

许久之后，戴安娜的肩膀松懈下来，做为这场战斗的胜者，她看起来前所未有的狼狈。她侧过身，藏起身上的伤和脸上的表情。

“……我明白我们的所作所为不是正义，布鲁斯，所以我受够了。”然后她直起腰，利落的折身走向飞艇，“你想要原来的那个世界？那就去抢回来，我不会阻拦的，只是别让它也带走你。”

 

*

 

在意识的某一处，布鲁斯知道这不是他的错。

巴里·艾伦是他们所有人的朋友，一个潜力无限的男孩和英雄，但现在，在回想起他时，布鲁斯只记得面对他的朋友的遗体时那股完全蒙蔽双眼的黑暗。死亡是他命定的伴侣，它像一团温暖的火，裹着他，亲吻他的颈侧，喃喃着诉说思念与爱意，告诉他：这不是结束，我们还会再见的。

于是他跌入深渊。

 

*

在意识的某一处，布鲁斯知道，所有围绕他的这些死亡都是他的错。

*

 

被以任何名义软禁在某处都不是什么好事，但布鲁斯逐渐学会了调整自己。领主军永远都有至少两只行动小队的人围绕在韦恩大宅周围，密切监控着一切。布鲁斯能在十五分钟里切断他们的联络，再用比那更少的时间让他们失去行动能力，但他看不到这么做的好处。

只要还有视线集中在他身上，只要超人领主的注意力还在他这里，那其他人就还有机会，无论这会需要多久，现在布鲁斯完全有和他耗下去的时间。

这几年里他没再经历过沉睡，那让他更进一步的获得了力量，充分挖掘出了自己血脉中的神性。有的时候，卡尔会来拜访他，假装他们仍然是可以闲谈几句的老友，有时甚至是关系亲密的爱侣，布鲁斯从不吝啬于回应，但总会在暗处收紧牙齿，计算着自己能够卸下所有伪装的那一天会在什么时候到来。

有一次，卡尔谴责他在与古神漫长的同化中已经丧失了自己的秉性。

“这不是你原本的样子，布鲁斯。”接管世界不久的超人领主难得脱离了冷静，怒视着他，“你指责我的改变是一种堕落，但你自己呢？”

“你剥夺人类的思想，卡尔。”布鲁斯平淡的回答，近乎好笑的抬起眼睛看向他，“我只是拥抱自己的本性。”

“别对我撒谎，你知道那行不通，哪怕你变成了现在这样。”卡尔回以冷笑，两臂环胸。

在他面前，布鲁斯神态自若，眼神平静，他的手指间缠绕着纤细的藤蔓，它们自两人脚底伸展出来，像是一道脆弱的不堪一击的链接。

“这个世界本来就可以不需要拯救，我已经做到了！为什么你就是不能理解？”

“我永远不会赞同你。”

“布鲁斯，拜托，不会再有我们在乎的人死去了。”

布鲁斯选择在这时陷入沉默。

但一个声音在脑后回答了他最初时问过自己的那个问题： _不会太久_ 。

 

*

 

与意识中的那个声音的交流在变的更多，寄宿在布鲁斯体内的古神温柔又甜蜜，与他对自己的定义完全不符。自地府归来后的这几年里她的出现愈发频繁，有的时候在与他人交流时，布鲁斯几乎不确定究竟是谁在与他对话。

 _我们是一致的，你感觉不到吗？_ 有一次，她这样问他。

 _不，我不觉得如此。_ 布鲁斯沉默作答。 _我们截然不同。_

 _我们都被自己束缚着，他们唤我作春神所以我带来生机，你自称战士所以要战斗至死。_ 她语带好奇，探究着他的想法，那种试探如同一片瘙痒的羽毛，拨撩着后脑中的某根神经。 _我们都在尽自己的义务，不是吗？_

 _那不是义务。_ 布鲁斯咬紧牙齿。 _是你我应做的事。_

 _噢，男孩。_ 在他脑内，古神长久的大笑起来，嗓音清脆如铜铃。 _谁给你指使神的权利？_

这句话足以使布鲁斯让这次交谈停在这里。

 

*

 

有一次，达米安问他：“父亲，你有考虑过他或许就是那个人吗？”

布鲁斯知道他的儿子意思，但是没有作答，选择回以沉默。这几年来，这是他对很多问题的答案。

年轻的新蝙蝠侠似乎预料到了会这样，露出了挫败的神色。

“他符合所有文献里的定义，自大狂妄，偏执、阴沉的灵魂，唯一不符的一点是他不热衷于死亡，但他做的事比夺走人命更糟。更不要提在这一切之前，你们就是——”

布鲁斯选择在这里打断他。

“——那个形容恰好也符合我，达米安。”他回答，“不要仅仅把文献上的资料当作判断标准。”

这让他的儿子回以一个恼怒的呲牙表情。

“你不是那样的，父亲。”他斩钉截铁地说，“你不是哈迪斯，也不是超人领主。你是春神，你做的事才能给人民带去希望。”

听听啊，克拉克。布鲁斯漠然的想。这话是不是很耳熟？

他没再说话。

达米安在离开前最后看了他一眼，失望又迷惑，无可奈何。

几天之后，卡尔造访韦恩大宅，达米安袭击了他，布鲁斯没能来得及阻止。他的儿子在三天后被完整无缺的送回来，意识清晰，半个伤痕也没有，布鲁斯不确定发生了什么，但达米安的感觉不再一样了，他没再提起那个想法。

布鲁斯把这笔帐添进他要与卡尔·艾尔结算的那张清单上。

 

*

 

 _你知道，他很有可能是对的。_ 帕尔福涅斯说，就在事发不久之后。 _记得小鸟说的，就是关于我们的丈夫的那件事。_

自从通过布鲁斯的记忆去了解了所有过去后，她就开始喜欢这么称呼他们。我们的小鸟，我们的孩子，我们的丈夫，一切都是‘我们’。布鲁斯不确定自己该对此作何感想，不过在第一次提出反对意见被彻底忽略后，他学会不再浪费自己的时间。但不是这次。

 _不是我的，也不该是你的。_ 布鲁斯坚定的告诉她。 _他掠夺了你，你只是一个受害者，别把自己和他绑在一起。_

 _你并没有我们的记忆，那不是留给你的部分。_ 春神的声音柔软，顺滑如蜜，但这毫无疑问是个威胁，一股隐晦的力量涌入他的心脏，裹住那个器官。 _不要试图判断你并不了解的事。_

这让布鲁斯皱起眉，一阵无声沉默后，他迟疑的提出那个已经困扰他许久的问题： _……所以，你确实爱他？你爱死亡？为什么？_

仅仅存在于他脑中的那个声音回以轻笑。

_噢，男孩，这个问题我也可以原原本本的还给你。_

 

*

 

杰森在一个雨夜归来，又一次的。

“我已经比你的年纪还大了，老家伙。”这是他的儿子的第一句话。

“小丑死了，死在领主监狱里，据说是自杀，谁知道没了脑叶的人还能有这种想法，嗯？还是我该说是这么多年的疯狂终于反过来咬了他自己的屁股？”

布鲁斯知道，他只是不知道这对他们而言会意味着什么。不能抱有期待，他总是在极少数的脆弱时刻如此告诫自己，不要以为一个刽子手的死就能洗清你自己的双手。

杰森就像是读到了他的想法，“我依然没有原谅你。你也不会原谅我。”

 _错。_ 布鲁斯想。 _我从来没有责怪过你。_

他什么也没说。

在他面前，蝙蝠侠的第二任罗宾不自在的抓了抓后脑勺，好一阵的沉默后，他的表情变得严肃、尖锐。

“我不会留在这里，韦恩大宅，我是说。我得去其他地方，那个狗娘养的独裁者当初把我们的队伍分开审讯了，在那之后我再也没见过他们，但恶魔鸟告诉我他们都还活着，脑子健全的那种，一部分人最后信了那混账的说辞——在这点上，老家伙，你得承认他和你一样有那种魔鬼似的号召力——他们在被说服后留在了领主军队里，还有一部分被流放到了边界，靠近乌克兰那块，我不确定，但我计划去找到剩下的人。”

这是他能够、也知道怎么回答的。

“我很高兴你没有放弃。”布鲁斯告诉他，感到自己的言辞苍白贫瘠，于是忍不住开口补充，“你是我的儿子，我……”

“对，对，是啊。”杰森没让他说下去。

再一次的沉默。

他最后说，“我偶尔会回来看看的。”顿了顿，“该死的，退休生活真的有那么无聊吗，我听说你搞了个花园？”

布鲁斯愣了几秒，然后忍不住的朝他翻翻眼睛，露出微笑。

 

*

 

有的时候，布鲁斯感到自己与卡尔正立在一个天平的两侧，隔着女神雕塑沉默对视，被人类的思想包装成他们想要看到的矛盾样子。

一侧是不正义的最高境界，即看起来便是完美的正义，犯下罪大恶极却得到了正面的呼声，面对反对意见也能巧舌如簧，面对起兵反抗则拥有绝对的力量，以自己的理念去压迫他人，直到这世界已经忘却历史；

另一侧则是一个背负黑暗与罪恶、但本质却很高贵的好人，被剔除一切利益关联后仅凭意志坚守自己的信念，背负着反叛可诛的逆名仍然正义凛然，鞠躬殉道，甘愿冒着天下之大不韪去坚持正义，终生不渝。

布鲁斯花了很长的时间才意识到，这正是世人对他与卡尔的期待。在从一个将要永恒的存在的角度去看待过发生的事与世界的动向后，他体会到人类的思想永远趋于极端，那在很久以前也曾是他的模样。人们希望看到不正义与正义站在对立面，但必须是在所有假象下的真正的黑白分明，而不是把复杂的事件再度复杂化，一定要像是生命与死亡那样清晰可辨。

有的时候，布鲁斯能对此感同身受，因为这样的世界令他也倍感失望；但更多时候，他想知道在世人看来，他与卡尔究竟是谁站在正义的那侧。

在寻求解答的某一刻，他忽然想起自己看过的那个采访，在旧时代末诞生的年轻孩子询问正义领主的那个问题，曾置身于旧时代的人对此的反应，显然还有人记得世界原本的面貌。但时日变迁，人不会忘记历史，但历史是胜者撰述的。

或许答案已经不言而喻。

 

*

 

许久之后的某天夜里，卡尔前来韦恩大宅拜访。布鲁斯正在自己的花园里思考，他沉默的看着超人领主从天空下降，落到自己眼前。

他一如既往提到了布鲁斯的妥协，十几年前闪电侠的过世，彼此的理念，他的转变。接着，他说达米安近期正在为他做事，已经有一阵了。

“他理解了我的想法，布鲁斯。”卡尔温和地说，“你与他已经太过不同了，这不可避免。”

这一刻，布鲁斯无法再藏起自己的獠牙，被背叛的愤怒袭来。

“你给他灌输了什么谎话？”

“那从来都不是谎话，你知道我为什么会做出这个决定的。不止是为了改变这个世界，我也是——”

“——别打着我的幌子谈大义，卡尔·艾尔！”蝙蝠侠与哥谭韦恩的面具之下，古神的血在男人的皮肤下沸腾如同火焰。

他穿着最简单的黑色睡袍，前襟松散，足背苍白赤裸，脚下延伸出青色的蔓藤与黑色的花，将永远凝固的伤疤裸露在外，狰狞且直观的指出这具躯体曾遭受过多少伤害，拯救过多少性命，又多少次被死亡的阴影环绕。

在这一刻，他看起来比任何时候都更像是死神的配偶。

“你没有资格把我留在这里，没有资格做你正在做的事，你不是神，我才是！”古神与布鲁斯·韦恩的声音一同震颤着，响亮嘶哑，表情愤怒，眼神中的破碎一闪而过，他翻出牙齿，吼道，“我从没有给过你支配我的权利！”

在他面前，卡尔只是平静的回视，这么多年过去他依然没有衰老，年轻英俊仿若一尊被定格在完美一刻的古希腊雕塑，但那双湛蓝的眼睛浩大深邃，没有疯狂的迹象，好像还和过去一样承载着所有的希望，好像在那副皮囊下他仍然是个人类。

布鲁斯感到荒谬至极。他怎么敢？

“你确实没有，是我给了你支配我的权利，布鲁斯。”卡尔说，“我的身体，我的心灵，我的情欲和我的爱情。”

他迈出一步。

“包括我的性命。”

在久远过去的某一刻，某个不是这个生机勃勃的花园的地方，曾有一个同样热切又真挚的年轻人对他说过类似的话，不求回报的交付出自己的所有，只为博得所爱之人的一吻。那个年轻人有一双同样美丽的眼睛。

卡尔不是哈迪斯，从来不曾是。这个强烈的想法忽然在此刻袭向他，几乎把男人震的胸腔破裂，他止不住的向后退去一步，尽管早已察觉到，却依然无法不感到震惊。

他想要与诸神抗争，与命运本身抗争，他要与这个世界为敌，因为他热爱着这个世界与其间存在的所有人。他是与死亡相距最远的存在，而现在此刻，他正在用自己的后背抵挡住布鲁斯即将被拖入的那个深渊。

“我在很久以前就给过你那只戒指，但我们都知道那只是形式。”领主低声说，“我给你的是杀死我的权利，布鲁斯，是在这种时候阻止我，让我停下，让我永远放弃的权利。”

布鲁斯猛的抬起头，仿佛被一拳击中胸口，不可置信的怒视着面前的领主，“你知道我做不到——”

他被打断了。

“——是做不到，还是 _现在_ 做不到了？”

布鲁斯张大眼睛。

卡尔的表情从近乎温柔的恳请逐渐转为冷硬。

“你大可以继续策反，春神，但我永远会在这里。”他冰冷的说，与此同时折身走向门口，“如果你真的想要阻止我，下次把你的矛和戒指拿出来。”

在一个意识分叉的间隙里，布鲁斯意识到自己已经猛扑了过去。他抓住了一把白色的披风，用力到手指颤抖，某种积蓄已久的冲动催促着他继续下去，去露出牙齿，用你真正的力量让这个自以为是的男人好好见识一下什么才是真正的神，让他匍匐在你脚下，击碎他、杀死他，挖出他的心脏来，然后——

然后布鲁斯吻住卡尔。

他的力量尽失，伴随着激荡中余韵的嗡鸣，一个轻柔的声音徐徐响彻他的脑海。

_你依然爱他。_

卡尔在他的唇下僵住，震惊着，直到回过神来后，他托住布鲁斯的后脑，开始用力的回吻。

_噢，孩子，这可真是……_

在那之后，他们倒在花园里，身下压着将伴随它们的神诋永世长存的草与花，卡尔的表情近乎绝望的热切，布鲁斯的袍子一扯就开。

在被那个熟悉的热度打开的时候，久违的欲望在蚕食起仅剩的所有伤口的断层，殷实、真切的填满他在皮囊下的空洞，叫布鲁斯呻吟着依附上去，意识在沸腾的边缘徘徊，直到被一双坚实的手臂拉扯回来。

卡尔的眼睛正凝视着他，像是要把他此刻的神情刻入自己的脑海深处。

“你该是他。”忽然间，布鲁斯听到自己喃喃。但那不是他的声音，也不是他想说的话。一个存在于他的血液中的古老灵魂发出了第一声叹息。

帕尔赛福涅借用布鲁斯·韦恩的手，轻抚过卡尔的额头，把散落的碎发抹到旁边去。领主在这个接触下张大眼睛。

一阵沉默，布鲁斯继续说下去。

“你比他好上太多了，”他柔软的叹息，感到自己被侵入的更深，被无限的填满，“勇敢，自信，你确实相信自己正在做对的事。”

“有朝一日，我会说服你的。”布鲁斯告诉他，随即又被一次深入打破，他仰头露出脖颈，绵长的低吟，两腿在对方躯体上收紧，血液奔腾，欲望到达临界点时，他感到蔓藤在身下蜿蜒生长。

“布鲁斯……”卡尔低叹，满足又痛苦似的把脸埋入他的颈窝，手臂用力收紧，把他更用力的纳入怀中。

“下次，”布鲁斯回以低声承诺，“下次，我会带上矛和戒指的。”

片刻震惊后，卡尔重新抬起头，向他微笑。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一点解释：  
> 石榴籽的故事有很多版本，这里采用的是六颗的版本，因此每年春神要在地下度过一半时间  
> 黑天鹅事件和记忆倾向性的段落来自塔勒布的三部曲  
> 天平段落来自理想国  
> 微量部分参考不义游戏  
> 蓝色鸢尾花语为希望

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376200) by [Sonzaishinai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonzaishinai/pseuds/Sonzaishinai)




End file.
